Undevided Love
by corpsedollie
Summary: Seeing you everyday chased by the girls makes me mad beyond belief. I want to be the first. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings All... This is a side project that I have been working on for some time nw and I just finished... There might be some errors so excuse for that. I was in a bit of a hurry to publish it and really am lazy ^^,)**

**Enjoy...**

**Undivided Love**

**Pairing: ShikoIno**

**By Violentleelee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto is FTW XD**

Shot after shot Choji drained the liquor which has been presented to him. At first he did drink in memory of Asuma, or that was what he said to himself over and over in his own mind to justify for what he was doing as right... But after months of endless visits to his second favourite place, the local bar (other than his bed) he just couldn't keep himself away from the bottle. Every sip of the hard liquor made the memory sink deeper in the black hole of what use to be his stomach. Choji missed out on events that have been taking place right in front f his eyes. His wreckless habit drove his so called friends away except for his original teammates from his Chuunin years which happened to be his best friends as well, Shikimaru and Ino.

The amount of shots Choji took sank in deeper then he could have imagined, it sunk into same place where his sadness was buried for his lately departed Sensei, Asuma. The feelings, the rage, the anger, the sadness, the mixed feelings should never come to surface. Hidden it must stay. The feelings should never reveal it, especially not in front of his best friends.

It was a stormy night. The heavy rain clattered on the tin roof. The rain covered the window and the people on the outside were running for shelter. The rain turned the dry ground into instant mud covering every walking being's feet into earthy socks.

Inside Choji and his two best friends were drinking. But every time they order a round of shots they have to order 4. Choji seemed to think that it's unfair towards his friends that he has to take singles and they also have to. He could handle his liquor much better than his friends, according to him. So he started taking 2 shots every time instead of 1.

Choji was seeing double. He wanted to ask the bartender for another drink but the words didn't want to leave his mouth and he could make out which of the three bartenders that looked like triplets to ask... The seemed to be moving the exact the same time as each other. 5 seconds later he passed out on the rosewood bar counter with his face in his arms.

Shikimaru and Ino were sitting at the round table in the far corner of the bar. They didn't necessarily like to be the centre of attention by sitting at the bar counter and poor Choji couldn't wait for the alcohol to arrive at the table so he placed on the barstool; the closest place to the liquor.

Shikimaru lit himself a cigarette and rested lazily back in his wooden chair. The clean air immediately was replaced by second hand smoke as he huffed out silver clouds. His eyelids rested lazily ontop of each other as he listened but not really listening to what Ino has to say.

'How about we convince Kurenai to call the baby Asuma if its a by' Ino said with the picture of a little baby popping in her head, which had a beard and a lit cigarette in its mouth with the oversized blades that Asuma use to fight with in his tiny little hands. The idea made Ino chuckle but after that she sighed as she did miss her lately departed sensei just as much as what Choji did. She did try to look on the positive side of things even though sometimes it felt like it was just getting a bit too much for her.

'Shikimaru! ...Shikimaru!'

Three girls that were clearly under aged enter the bar, they nearly fell over each other to get to the far end where Shikimaru and Ino was sitting. They had papers in their hands and one of the girls had a cigarette packet in her hand. They squealed as they saw Shikimaru rested back coolly with the cigarette in his mouth, he opened one eye lazily as he looked back at them. He placed the half burned cigarette in his two fingers and blew out silver hearts.

The extremely energetic girls squealed even louder making Ino clasp her ears with her hands to block out the deafening sounds. The one blonde girl almost looked like she was going to faint but her red headed and brunette friends held her arms on both sides stabilizing her. Shikimaru just smirked at the three girls out of the hundreds of girls out of just today that followed him and his two friends to the one place he thought that he won't be discovered. The girls got even more excited if they even remotely made 5 second eye contact with the so called 'heart-throb'

Ino couldn't belief how incredibly fast her teammate got famous after Asuma's death. He somehow got more mature. He somehow realised what has been happening around him. After the death of Asuma he picked up the deathstick which people like to call cigarettes. And somehow the younger generation of girls seem to think that its such a bad boy thing, and for the first time they suddenly realised how ridiculously good looking Shikimaru really is. They don't see the real him. They just see what has been presented to them.

'We want your autograph' the brunette stammered out.

' Shila, Don't be so rude' The redheaded friend said to the brunette over the blondes head which they were still embracing between the two of them. 'Sorry, my friend doesn't know how to speak to a local hot... guy' she said with her red cheeks blushing even redder then before. 'I read the local magazine and it says this cigarettes is a favourite amongst hot... guys'

She presented Shikimaru with his favourite cigarettes. He opened both his eyes now. Shikimaru then took the cigarettes and placed it on the round table infront of them 'Grab a chair. You girls must be tired' Shikimaru placed a freshly lit cigarette on his lips whilst taking a deep drag and blowing out a heart on the brunette 'Lovely'. The girls didn't even wait as they grabbed the chairs closest to them. The brunette couldn't find a chair as they were all packed up already. She looked at Ino with a slight puppy dog face half expecting Ino to offer her, her chair. 'Come on Ino, You have to take Choji to his room anyways.'

Ino was annoyed now. She shoved the table forward enough for her to get out and it to hit Shikimaru on his kneecaps. Making him yelp out a cry of pain.

Shikimaru became a real big jerk ever since he knew how attractive he became. She even bet there is no article about which cigarettes are the favourites amongst men nowadays. Ino could bet her whole years salary that the girl has been stalking Shikimaru to find out what he likes and doesn't like. What type of magazine would write an article about stuff that ends your life much quicker?

Ino walked to where Choji was still passed out on the bar counter. The poor man was so sedated that wasn't even possible to wake him, even if she tried. She would need all her strength to move him, and that means she has too do it all on her own. She sat next to him and ordered a tea. She first wanted to gather what little strength she had left before she was going to attempt moving her rather... Uhm... Big boned friend...

Ino poured the jasmine flavoured tea into her small cup. Steam danced of off the rim of the cup signalling it's too hot to drink. The little crowd behind her in the far corner where she use to sit was rather annoyingly cheerful. The girls giggled as Shikimaru did whisper something rather funny underneath his breath towards the girls. Ino peeped over her shoulder in their direction to catch the 4 of them staring at her. The brunette girl looked a bit under the weather as to what she looked a bit earlier the evening. Ino blushed a light shade of red and attended her hot tea in front of her again. She blew the steam off and attempted to sip on the hot cup.

The tea seemed to have a calming effect as she immediately relaxed when the warm liquid entered her body. She quickly finished her cup and looked towards her friend. She won't be able to take him alone to his room. She will need help for this enormous task. She glanced at her big friend.

"Sorry" Ino looked at the bartender busy cleaning a glass with a dirty dishcloth. His attention was no by what he was doing but at girls feasting themselves over Shikimaru. He noticed Ino's calling him and walked towards her.

'Can you please help me get him to his motel room' Ino asked as politly as possible over the noice and the irritation that brew inside of her.

'Sure'

And with the help of the bartender (that luckily had keys to Chouji's room) Chouji could sleep peacefully tonight

When Ino got into her room, she locked her room and fell flat on her bed. She could feel some kind of feeling brewing in the deep of her but at the same time sadness filled like a flood because of all this annoying fangirls...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Should I carry on or not really

Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

**Undevided Love**

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Naruto**

Ino tried sleeping but her mind was somewhere else. Laying in bed feeling rather sorry for herself Ino decided that enough was enough. She could hear some noise going on next door. Some girl giggling and the voice of a low and specific man that made her heart nearly skip a beat. How could she have loved this man for so long but not even find the courage to just get up to him and tell him how she feels. It was like basic science or chemistry in this matter.

Another laughter erupt from the next door. This time eve louder than before

_This is it. She cannot take it anymore._

Ino forced herself to stand up, not even wondering what time of night it is. She checked herself in the mirror. Making sure her hair was perfect and that her makeup was not smutch. She was glad too see it was still perfect. She didn't want to waste this adrenaline rush that she had on small things like make-up. If she was going to this it will be now. The girl's laughter and talking just made the rush come to more of a boil. She had to tell him now how she feels or else she will never have the chance. She will never be able to live with herself. And she will always be the outsider watching how all the other girls get what she wants.

Ino stormed towards her hotel room door and pulled it open with force causing it to slam against the wall. She didn't even stop to close behind her. It was all systems go. She walked towards the room where she was certain Shikimaru would be staying. The door was unlocked to her surprise.

_This is going to make things so much easier _Ino thought to herself with a smile on her face.

The smell of cheap perfume burned her nose as she entered the lounge. It was something to be sick about. The lights where dim in the room.

Shikimaru was sitting on one of the couches not even merely responding to the fact that somebody else just entered his hotel room. His face was lazily concentrating on the other girl. There was just something about that made Ino's cheeks blush. She wanted him to look at her like that.

_He could be such a fool sometimes_ Ino thought to herself again. She walked towards Shikimaru whom was now chatting to some girl and in the case seemed very interested in what she had to say. He still did not notice her.

It was times like this that a man as smart as Shikimaru could act as dumb as Naruto. Ino hated the mere fact of it. She wished he could open his eyes sometimes. Just realise what was right in front of him.

Ino marched right to Shikimaru not even taking in mind that the girl was sitting there who went silent due to the fact that Ino sort of looked insane. Ino took Shikimaru's arm and pulled him forcing him to stand up. Ino pulled him closer to her small body and kissed him. She placed her lips on his, not caring for the fact that there was somebody else in the room or whether that person and him has already indeed kissed before. She did not care whether he did not want her. But she knew she wanted him very badly.

She placed her tongue on his lips begging for entrance in his mouth and like she hopefully expected he opened. She traced her tongue with his. And in the process of this he pulled her in tighter, sort of grinding his body against this. Heat raised between the two. They did not even consider the fact of the other girl.

"Excuse me"

* * *

A/N: Okay okay so I know myself that this chapter could have been better but I did update more then a year ago and I typed this chapter in under an hour and I was really eager to publish... sorry abouth that.

Please if you are interested in joining our Facebook group all about ff where we discuss each other's work please pm me and I will get back at you.

Review this chapter and tell me if I should continue or not really. I don't know

Okay


End file.
